El Arte de aprender y olvidar
by vampira horchatera
Summary: El arte, se dice, avanza y retrocede mientras el tiempo no se detiene, tal y como la sociedad humana trascurre a lo largo de las eras. Épocas de luz, y épocas de oscuridad. Una surge de la otra, y luego vuelve a recaer. Eso aprenderá Draco lejos de casa.


Respuesta a los retos del Lemon Artístico, en el foro Drarry.

Espero que les guste, porque pienso poner lo máximo de mí en este reto, hasta lograr algo totalmente convincente.

**Atención**: Universo Alterno. Muy importante, esta no es la real historia de Harry Potter. **Desclaimer:** Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKROWLING

**LadyVoldie**

**Prólogo - PREHISTORIA**

Apenas era un vago recuerdo en su cabeza. No lograba enfocar las imágenes que tocaban a la puerta de su parte consciente.

Apenas tenía cuatro años cuando sucedió.

Los niños, a esa edad, apenas son un proyecto de consciencia que vive en una naturaleza instintiva. Aprenden por imitación, comprenden por resultados ya conocidos.

Esa situación tan repentina no la entendió en ese momento, ni más adelante, ni mucho más adelante, hasta pocos años atrás. Recordando, intentando sacar a flote las imágenes que en su niñez había vivido, pero que se le escapaban de las manos.

Tenía miedo. Sentía el miedo de otra persona. Lo entendió como si fuera el suyo propio.

En ese momento no sabía quién influía ese terror que le había desgarrado el corazón.

La voz de su madre, nítida en su mente:

—Por favor… Lucius, marchémonos.

Su voz se mantenía perfectamente clara, pero Draco, siendo un niño con acciones puramente instintivas, había reconocido cierto matiz de dudosa naturaleza.

—… seré rápido, Narcisa. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Jamás se nos podrá aparecer una situación mejor!

Su padre parecía contento. Sus palabras sonaban a una felicidad tan extrema que rozaban la demencia.

¿De qué hablaban? Draco se escondía tras las piernas de su madre.

Lo recordaba. El calor protector del cuerpo de su madre, al que se agarraba fuertemente mientras temblaba. Estaba asustado, su padre lo asustaba, y Narcisa se había dado cuenta de ello.

Había un niño, más pequeño que Draco, o al menos eso parecía, a pocos pasos de donde ellos se encontraban, apoyado contra el terrario de serpientes del zoológico muggle donde habían llevado al pequeño Draco ese día.

El otro niño, pequeño y moreno, los miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par. Miraba a Lucius, su padre.

—Avada…

—¡No!

Draco sentía la negación de su madre como suya propia. No quería. No sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aún así no quería que sucediera.

Sólo… tenía miedo.

—Hay que matar al niño, Cissy…

Su padre gruñía, desprendiendo ira y locura. Se había acercado al niño desconocido, que estaba totalmente enganchado contra el cristal, sin poder retroceder más allá de allí.

—Potter… no tengas miedo…

Draco cerró los ojos. Estaba aterrado.

—¡No!

Lucius había gritado, Draco abrió los ojos y descubrió que el niño había desaparecido.

De golpe, el miedo de su cuerpo salió en forma de gruesas lágrimas que habían sido retenidas en sus ojos todo ese tiempo.

o.o.o

"Tenía miedo. Se ha ido porque lo has asustado, papi." Recordaba haber sollozado más tarde, cuando su madre logró calmarlo.

Él había comprendido el miedo atroz que el otro niño había sentido.

Era puro instinto.

No lo había entendido en ese entonces, que un niño de 4 años no puede _desaparecer_ así por así, sin magia, con el ya conocido "plop".

"Tenía tanto miedo que ha escapado."

Así se había sentido él. Con tanto pánico que quería haberse escondido.

o.o.o

Los estudios y descubrimientos de la era actual evidencian y muestran las más antiguas conciencias humanas.

La primera idea de "arte" que se conoce, se encuentran en pequeños objetos escultóricos, pequeñas piezas de cariz mágico que las mentes antiguas veneraban y usaban.

La gran mayoría de las veces, representaban el símbolo de la fertilidad.

La supervivencia.

La magia, descubrió años más tarde Draco, también empieza a manifestarse como pequeños despliegues inocentes de pura naturaleza instintiva animal. Los niños son propensos a caerse, dañarse y exponerse ante el peligro de manera inconsciente.

Muchos de esos peligros se evitaban en la gran mayoría de niños mágicos gracias a la magia que poseen.

o.o.o

El nombre "Harry Potter" empezó a entrar en su cabeza poco después de ese episodio que olvidó rápidamente, enterrándolo en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

—Si ese día…

Fue la coletilla que tantas veces escuchó en su padre durante su infancia. Él, personalmente, no recordaba ese suceso en el zoológico muggle, al menos, no lo suficiente como para realmente _recordarlo _tal y como fue en realidad. El miedo, la excitación, el niño, el rostro, sus ojos… lo olvidó todo.

Lo único que supo, por voz de esa coletilla tan repetida, es que algo ocurrió cuando él era más pequeño, algo relacionado con un niño llamado Harry Potter.

Parecía ser alguien importante.

Draco no llegaba a entender porqué.

Muchas veces había leído la historia de la magia desde los tiempos antiguos hasta la época contemporánea. El nombre de Harry Potter aparecía al final del todo en los libros más recientes, fichándolo hasta la posteridad como la única persona que había sobrevivido ante un Avada Kedavra.

Destacable, ciertamente.

Pero para su padre significaba mucho más que eso. Para él y para la mayoría de la comunidad mágica que Draco había conocido hasta sus ocho años.

—Si ese día…

…le hubiera matado, ahora no lo habríamos perdido de vista.

La frase siempre terminaba igual.

Se lo había escuchado decir al amigo de su padre, llamado Snape, una vez, algunos meses después de ese accidente.

Dumbledore, un mago muy poderoso, había perdido el rastro del niño llamado Harry Potter.

Ese acontecimiento parecía ser muy importante, había alterado totalmente a su padre, así como a todo Londres.

o.o.o

En el arte, primero las impresiones; en la vida, los instintos.

Después, el razonamiento y los símbolos.

Existía, para Draco, la realidad a su alrededor. Nada podía desmentirle lo que él entendía como verdad. Salvo ese _símbolo_ que el nombre Potter significaba.

Se había convertido en un mito.

En algo tan lejano, que rozaba la irrealidad.

Harry Potter, por muy importante que hubiera sido, no pasó de ser un simple nombre en unas páginas de los libros que estudió cuando era pequeño.

Para Draco, no era nadie.

o.o.o

Draco tiene recuerdos de las impresiones que marcaron toda su infancia.

Lucius Malfoy representaba para él algo tan perfecto e inalcanzable que su corazón se ralentizaba cada vez que estaba cerca, para no perder detalle de su padre distrayéndose con sus latidos.

Su padre le miraba y Draco sonreía, contento de haber centrado su atención.

Estar enamorado de su propio padre no era algo cuestionable, sino perfecta y claramente inevitable.

La emoción que ello le causaba estaba tan metida en sus huesos, que aún ahora podía recordarla, arañada bajo su piel con fuerza. Crecería con ello y permanecería en su cuerpo por los años de los años, como los grabados en las paredes húmedas de las cuevas, rascados por la afilada punta de una piedra.

El recuerdo del niño desaparecido también se incrustó en su interior, aunque hubiera perdido las imágenes referentes.

El miedo.

Su madre abrazándolo protectora. Sus mimos cariñosos. Sus palabras dulces. Esas sonrisas que tanto podían decirte "buenos días, Draco" como "no te preocupes" o "no le hagas caso a tu padre". Porque, con una simple mirada, Draco lo entendía todo.

Su amor.

Draco tiene once años, y todo eso le parecen tonterías. Es mayor, va a entrar a Hogwarts. No necesita los mimos de despedida que su madre lleva días dándole.

Sólo necesita sus miradas de aprobación.

Slytherin es tal y como su padre le dijo que era. Quizás un poco más realista que las exageraciones que Lucius solía contarle cuando era más pequeño.

o.o.o

Recuerda su primer año como una época llena de cambios en su vida.

Su padre le había enseñado a ser siempre el mejor; su madre, la manera para lograrlo sin necesidad de ser un estúpido Ravenclaw.

El primer día escolar su nombre ya se puso en entredicho. Se defendió con uñas y dientes en los enfrentamientos contra los pobres de los Weasley cada vez que éstos lo interceptaban en su camino. Escupió barbaridades a los sangresucia que se atrevían a siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, como había aprendido que debía ser un Malfoy.

La diversión volvía al nido de las serpientes con su aparición en Hogwarts.

Volvió a casa con la copa de las casas ganadas, y la copa de Quidditch para Slytherin de nuevo, aunque él no hubiera jugado.

Poco antes de que terminara el curso, hubo un gran revuelo en el castillo del que no logró descubrir su naturaleza.

—Algo malo, Draco. Estate atento a partir de ahora —fue la escueta respuesta con la que el profesor Snape cerró la conversación cuando fue a preguntarle con curiosidad

Ahora que volvía a casa, lo entendió.

o.o.o

Durante todo ese verano, su padre iba y venía por la casa con una gran sonrisa misteriosa que hacía reflexionar a Draco sobre qué podría haber ocurrido que fuera tan importante para su padre.

Su madre no supo responderle, pero le dirigió una mirada algo más que dudosa.

—Hijo, ¿sabes lo que es la Piedra Filosofal? –le preguntó Lucius, una noche.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Todo irá a mejor a partir de ahora, hijo mío. Estate preparado para los nuevos tiempos.

Draco sintió de nuevo el miedo que había sentido en su infancia. La mirada de su padre era tan expresiva que daba pavor verla en un Malfoy. Algo se estaba cociendo, y no parecía que Snape y su padre pensaran lo mismo sobre ello.

De nuevo, aparecía el maldito personaje inexistente.

—… el niño Potter matara al Lord? Al fin, Dumbledore sabrá a lo que se enfrenta.

El día que volvió a Hogwarts, su padre se despidió con una orden que le aclaró todas las dudas.

—No volverás a la Mansión este año, hijo. Estaré muy ocupado con los preparativos…

Y le había sonreído cómplice, como si con ello lo dijera todo. Y así había sido.

Lord Voldemort había encontrado la Piedra Filosofal que debería mantener escondida Nicolas Flamel.

El segundo año de colegio fue un silencio absoluto.

o.o.o

Los animales representados en las pinturas rupestres siguen un cierto convencionalismo que hace dudar de la naturalidad de ese arte.

Los animales grandes y salvajes, como los mamuts y los bisontes, siempre eran representados de perfil, con un gran realismo de formas. En cambio, el venado siempre aparecía de frente, con unas representaciones más bien simbólicas o universales.

Ello hacía que los animales de perfil tomaran gran importancia, resaltando su naturaleza salvaje e indomable. Y, sin embargo, las ovejas y las cabras eran una extensión de seres iguales y uniformes, sin ninguna fortaleza propia.

Draco se dio cuenta de ello mientras ojeaba las páginas de un libro de historia, haciendo caso omiso al profesor Binns.

Un retrato del que fuera El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hacía ya cuarenta años, de perfil, con gran detalle a tinta y trazo. Un perfil fiero y firme, que denotaba un gran conocimiento de la magia. Bajo su figura, esbozos de lo que fueron una vez las máscaras que los Mortífagos llevaban sobre su rostro.

El rey de perfil, los peones, de frente.

Parecía una representación gráfica de un tablero de ajedrez humano.

Draco pudo imaginarse la imagen homóloga a la que estaba viendo. Al otro lado del tablero, las fichas blancas atacando y defendiendo. Los peones, de frente al enemigo. El ganado. Las piezas importantes se resguardaban tras ellos y atacaban con gran compatibilidad.

Lo que no sabía con certeza Draco, era si la Orden del Fenix constituía la parte de los peones o la de las figuras. Dumbledore era el rey indiscutible.

Cuando terminó su segundo año, y regresó a Wiltshire, sus dudas fueron borradas completamente.

o.o.o

Lord Voldemort había regresado a la vida gracias al poder de la Piedra Filosofal, pero había necesitado un cuerpo en el que mantener esa vida. Durante más de un año, estuvo escondido mientras recuperaba las fuerzas.

A Draco le dio repulsión pensar que el ser en el que se había convertido en un principio se hubiera pasado todo ese año en su casa, incluso desde antes, cuando él aún no se había marchado.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión, el asco que sentía casi lo hizo tambalear, al encontrarse a la figura oscura del Lord sentado en la sala de estar, en la que, por suerte, sólo se encontraba su padre.

El Lord había recuperado la figura humana que fue antes de morir a causa del niño Harry Potter, aunque seguía tan envejecido como en ese entonces.

Draco se había quedado parado en las puertas, totalmente petrificado ante la escena que se mostraba ante él. El Señor Oscuro se sentaba en el gran sillón que solía ser de propiedad exclusiva de su padre y éste estaba a su lado, en un sillón más pequeño. De pie, como guardianes, se encontraban un montón de figuras encapuchadas que Draco no dudó en nombrar como Mortífagos.

Todos le miraron.

—Puede servir… —murmuró la voz que debía pertenecer al Lord, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido de sus palabras.

Draco jamás se había sentido tan asqueado y humillado como ese día.

o.o.o

Antes de Navidad del tercer curso, Azkaban fue atacada y fueron liberados todos los presos que pudieron escapar. Pero nadie sabía la verdad que existía detrás de todo ese asunto.

Draco lo sabía. Lord Voldemort estaba reuniendo de nuevo a todos sus aliados y súbditos que había tenido una vez, varios años atrás, y de los cuales gran parte habían terminado en Azkaban.

Las condiciones físicas de muchos de ellos eran tan deplorables que habían tenido que ser abandonados _in situ_, mientras los otros huían como podían, tanto fueran reales Mortífagos como criminales normales de los que Azkaban también estaba llena.

No todo lo malo en el mundo eran Mortífagos.

A Draco le importaba bien poco lo que ocurriera, estaba harto de las insistencias de su padre sobre la venidera y cercana guerra, y sobre todo lo que ello conllevaba para él y lo que le rodeaba.

Pero cuando recibió una misiva, unas mañanas antes de su vuelta a casa, indicándole que esas Navidades las pasaría con su madre en la capital de Tunecia, empezó a mosquearle que Lord Voldemort y dos docenas de Mortífagos se hubieran apoderado de su salón de té y de su casa entera.

No quería intrusos y fugitivos atrincherándose en su casa, y mucho menos que él tuviera que abandonarla para dejarlos a ellos hacer lo que fuera que tuvieran que hacer.

Pero ni ocasión de discutirlo tuvo, antes de marchar obligatoriamente a un lugar lleno de tierra y arena. No vio en ningún momento que su madre, Narcisa, se quejara de ello. Como siempre.

En el viaje de regreso en el Expreso, hacia Hogwarts, algo cambió.

Acababa de mandar callar a Pansy y había salido del compartimento donde sus compañeros parecían ser más estúpidos que de costumbre. Había apartado de un empujón a la comadreja mequetrefe sin escuchar su indignación.

Había recorrido el tren hasta el final, buscando un vagón vacío donde poder pensar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente por todos lados.

En uno de los compartimentos se encontraba el Profesor Lupin, apoyado contra la ventana, totalmente dormido. Draco se había quedado parado bajo el marco de la puerta, observando la extraña e inusual sonrisa que resplandecía en su rostro.

El Profesor Lupin había empezado a enseñar en Hogwarts ese año, tras el escándalo organizado el año anterior cuando se descubrió el enorme montaje que el Profesor Lockhart había llevado a cabo. Lo sustituyó en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dando a sus estudios una notable mejora.

Era un hombre de mediana edad y algo encanecido, con un aspecto tan afable como su manera de ser, y una imparcialidad que hacía mucho que no se veía en Hogwarts. Se había ganado el afecto de sus alumnos casi el primer día, y el enamoramiento de muchas compañeras. Incluso los alumnos de Slytherin se habían ablandado ante las palabras del castaño y sus modales.

Había descubierto que el Profesor Snape y el Profesor Lupin habían sido compañeros de curso en Hogwarts, uno en Slytherin y otro en Gryffindor.

Su jefe de casa le había dejado caer que no eran los mejores amigos, exactamente. Pero Draco había podido deducir que cualquier enemistad del pasado se había ido diluyendo con el paso de los años, hasta el punto de que pudieran tomar juntos el té en el despacho de Snape, donde Draco los había encontrado la primera vez.

Lo que más le había sorprendido en ese momento, era el aspecto del Profesor. Estaba más degradado físicamente de lo que a su edad debería estarlo. Arrugas bajo los ojos decaídos, que aún así no dejaban de brillar, el cabello entrecano en una mezcla entre antiguo estilo y rebeldía inocente, y todo ese aire apagado que el paso de los años da a las personas poco felices.

Pero a Draco se le había presentado como una imagen poderosamente hermosa.

Ahora sonreía, durmiendo con un aspecto de felicidad extrema.

Draco se alegró profundamente por ese hombre desdichado. Al menos, alguien podía ser feliz en medio del caos que empezaba a incubarse.

Pero al llegar al colegio y empezar las clases de nuevo, pudo ver que algo había cambiado drásticamente en el ambiente de ese lugar. Snape era el foco de las malas vibraciones; Lupin, el receptor.

Algo había ocurrido, y Draco no tardó en descubrir de qué se trataba, gracias a sus artes de convicción.

—Sirius Black ­—había gruñido el Profesor de Pociones, cuando le logró sonsacar qué mosca le había picado.

Oh. Ya…

Draco Malfoy sabía a qué refería, no por nada era hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y de Narcisa Black, prima del asesino y supuesto mortífago Sirius Black.

Quien, curiosamente, también había logrado escapar de Azkaban tras el asalto que el Lord había mandado hacer.

Las cosas se pondrían interesantes entre Snape y Lupin a partir de entonces. Porque, Draco estaba del todo convencido, el buen humor que el Profesor Lupin había adquirido, con gran probabilidad causaría un tremendo mal humor en Snape.

La alegría que emanaba el Profesor Lupin en sus clases, se fue contagiando entre sus alumnos, hasta llegar a un punto de irrealidad temporal que descolocaba la mente de Draco de su lugar. Eso no tenía sentido. El mundo estaba a punto de ser sacudido con una fuerza destructiva descomunal, y Lupin lograba hacer volar a sus alumnos con su sola presencia.

Era especialmente incómodo.

Tuvo que terminar el año conviviendo con el terrible humor que se había adueñado de Snape y con las continuas confrontaciones que había llevado a cabo con Lupin.

Un día le preguntó al Profesor de Defensa qué era lo que le hacía estar tan feliz y melancólico a la vez. Se lo había preguntado al finalizar las clases, poniendo su mejor expresión y su sonrisa más agradable.

También había añadido un tono de voz inocentemente insinuante.

Sus intentos de flirteo cayeron desde la Torre de Astronomía con la última respuesta que jamás hubiera esperado.

El profesor Lupin cambió de expresión lentamente mientras lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos se serenaron y una dilatación apenas leve informó a Draco que los pensamientos del hombre estaban flotando más allá de lo físico.

Draco podía decir, que fue una de las pocas ocasiones en su vida, en las que se sintió totalmente transparente.

—Si Harry siguiera con nosotros… estaría cursando tercero, como tú…

De nuevo ese maldito y muerto niño, cruzándose en el camino de Draco sin que él pudiera hacer nada para eliminarlo de su vida. Y todo el posible amor que el profesor había ganado en Draco, se destruyó en ese mismo instante, y así hasta el final del curso.

El jefe de Slytherin había irrumpido en su sala común gritando al viento que el Profesor Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, y que había estado todo ese tiempo encubierto con la ayuda de Dumbledore. También dejó claro, con un tono de voz más moderado, que él se había encargado personalmente de inmovilizar a la bestia con una poción cada luna llena.

La noticia fue un impacto de gran importancia, y el profesor tuvo que dimitir. Draco fue a verlo justo a tiempo para despedirse.

—El profesor Dumbledore me dio una oportunidad de trabajo, y yo la he echado a perder. El Profesor Snape tiene la razón y el derecho de mostrar su rechazo…

Draco se mantuvo firme ante la primera persona que había conmovido su duro corazón.

—Usted ha sido feliz dándonos clase, ¿no es cierto? Pues eso es lo importante. Debería importarle una mierda si a mí o a los demás nos disgusta que sea… un hombre lobo. Debo reconocer que me hace poca gracia haberle tenido de profesor sin saber su naturaleza. Pero es usted quien debía mantenerse firme con sus derechos, me ha decepcionado.

El rostro sorprendido del exprofesor sobresaltó a Draco, que intentó que no le temblaran las piernas viendo como el mayor se ablandaba.

—Tienes razón, Mal… Draco —dejó ir un suspiro—. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas que mantener en mi vida, cosas más importantes que luchar por mis derechos que, si te digo la verdad, dudo que tenga en realidad.

Terminaba de hacer las maletas con rapidez, sin mirar al chico, que se había apartado para dejar sitio libre para la marcha.

—No debería decir esto prof… señor Lupin pero… Tenga cuidado, lejos del cobijo de Hogwarts, las cosas no son tan bonitas.

El hombre se quedó quieto bajo el umbral de la puerta antes de girarse para ver al chico que le aconsejaba a él sobre la guerra que se olía cercana.

—Y yo no debería hablar contigo sobre esto. Pero veo que eres distinto… aún eres joven. Puedes elegir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Fue la primera persona que le dijo a Draco Malfoy que podía elegir su futuro. Como si fuera tan fácil, como si el hecho de "elegir" fuera algo existente.

Draco no podía elegir, nadie le había otorgado ese derecho, ni se lo había cuestionado jamás. Su familia tenía unas creencias, expresadas anónimamente con métodos demasiado radicales, pero esas eran las bases de la familia, que llevaban existiendo desde muchas generaciones atrás.

¿Quién le diría a un Malfoy que podía ir en contra de toda su familia y de lo que ésta significa? Simplemente, Draco no conocía esa "elección".

¿Pasar al otro bando? Para qué, ¿para morir? No era imbécil.

Porque él no podía estar en ningún bando, si no congeniaba con ninguno de los dos. Así que prefería quedarse donde estaba.

Al llegar a casa, al finalizar ese curso, prefirió haber hecho caso a su propia advertencia, y haberse quedado en Hogwarts tanto como pudiera. Entre sus paredes, donde nada ocurre, donde aún se podía vivir sin problemas.

El Lord se había ido durante ese año que él había faltado, pero la atmósfera estaba cargada de magia oscura, de maldiciones imperdonables, de reuniones secretas a altas horas de la madrugada, y de palabras silbantes surgidas de la boca de ese ser que estaba resurgiendo de las sombras.

Porque esa persona no podía ser humana. Esa presencia que dejaba flotando en el aire no podía provenir de un mago normal y corriente.

Era el aliento de un monstruo que arrasa con su fuego allá por donde pasa.

Quizás tuviera que replantearse eso de los bandos. Pero en ningún caso tendría la oportunidad de elegir por alguno de ellos.

Durante ese verano, las noticias de la comunidad mágica habían tomado un camino ascendente. Mortífagos vistos en lugares públicos, ataques contra entidades importantes, asesinatos de gran diversidad de magos, squibs y muggles. Sirius Black declarado inocente tras unos cuantos años en prisión…

Demasiada conmoción…

Nada de qué preocuparse. El año siguiente sería la mar de movidito.

La final de Quidditch entre Irlanda y Bulgaria terminó con un ataque Mortífago durante la noche, esta vez sin víctimas mortales.

El cuarto curso empezó con la Marca Oscura relampagueando en la portada de El Profeta.

Un viejo auror sería el nuevo Profesor de DCAO y a Draco no le gustó en absoluto verlo en persona. Sabía quién era por medio de su padre, pero al verlo sentado en la mesa de profesores, no le gustó en absoluto. Sería un año muy diferente al anterior.

Lo bueno que pudo ver venir en esos tiempos, fue el Campeonato de los Tres Magos, que no se canceló gracias a la insistencia de Dumbledore en dejar claro que Hogwarts estaba lo suficientemente seguro como para poderse llevar a cabo en sus terrenos.

Lo siguiente que hizo que Draco viese que sería bueno ese año, fue el elegido de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, sexto año de Hufflepuff. Capitan y Buscador de su equipo de Quidditch.

Jamás había reparado demasiado en su existencia, pero cuando lo vio alzarse, tras ser elegido por el cáliz, un repentino pensamiento embargó a Draco.

"Este chico nos hará ganar" Se sintió admirado por su serenidad y la fuerza que desprendía su mirada. Y también de esa sonrisa que dedicó a todo Hogwarts al llegar al estrado.

Lanzarse a la aventura contra un dragón [saber cual especialmente], con todos los riesgos, para conseguir un huevo, no vale la pena en absoluto. Pero si ello conlleva que Diggory pase a la siguiente fase con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Hogwarts entero vitoreando, entonces sí vale mínimamente la pena

Cuando al fin lo encontró sólo, en los vestuarios, tras una sesión de felicitaciones y adulaciones, y un momento demasiado cursi con Chang, Draco se le acercó alargándole la mano.

—Soy Draco Malfoy. Felicidades por la prueba de hoy.

Diggory se quedó viendo la mano que se le tendía, y luego le miró fijamente.

—Sé quien eres.

Draco no era estúpido, sabía recibir una negativa, así que bajó el brazo, pero no dejó de sonreír. Conseguiría que Diggory le aceptara.

—Te estaré animando, quisiera que fuéramos amigos. Ya te darás cuenta de que yo también valgo.

Ese había sido el comienzo de una relación que tardó en forjarse. Draco sabía que Diggory no sentía agrado por su familia y que sería difícil demostrarle que sus intenciones eran sinceras. También sabía que eso parecía un juego por el poder. Los Malfoy siempre van con los ganadores, y Cedric lo era, y lo sería muy pronto. Pero Draco lo quería para él. Sería su amigo.

Durante el baile de Navidad, logró su cometido. Se había acercado a él, un momento, cuando Chang desapareció de escena y él pudo dejar a Pansy Parkinson.

Se le había acercado en la biblioteca, en el campo de Quidditch, en los pasillos. Siempre se acercaba a él, le daba los buenos días, y le pedía si podían hablar un momento en privado. El Hufflepuff siempre daba evasivas, dándose la vuelta y alejándose en dirección contraria.

Esta vez, fue directo al grano. Aunque no sin antes ser educado.

—Buenas noches, Cedric —le llamó la atención, con una sonrisa perfecta—. Dame una oportunidad ahora o te saco a bailar a la fuerza y tu novia se avergonzará de ti.

Bien. No había sido demasiado delicado, pero ya estaba harto, quería a Diggory en su círculo privado. No de amigos, no, privado. Algo real.

Diggory se lo quedó mirando y la escena fue bastante peculiar. Draco repeinado y con un traje totalmente snob, y Cedric simplemente principesco, y un palmo más alto que el Slytherin.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que la oportunidad que pedías era justamente para _bailar_ —respondió, cauteloso, mirando ligeramente a su alrededor.

El sorprendido entonces fue Draco, quien parpadeó un par de veces y negó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por quién me has tomado?

Diggory sonrió y le dio una oportunidad. Pero solo una, remarcó.

Y Draco se la trabajó perfectamente durante semanas, y logró convencerlo una tarde, cuando se fueron al baño de los perfectos tras una sesión amistosa de Quidditch.

Hablaban de mezquindades mientras observaban el huevo del dragón que Cedric aún no había logrado entender. Draco pidió permiso para cogerlo y se lo llevó al agua con ellos entonces ocurrió. Un chirrido surgió del agua que casi les rompe los oídos.

—¡Sirenas! –exclamó, sacando rápidamente el huevo del agua. Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos. Draco sonrió—. Hay que sumergirse para escucharlas.

La felicidad de Cedric al descubrir el secreto del huevo fue tanta como la de Draco al saber que había ayudado al otro en algo. Pero cuando descifraron que algo muy querido por el concursante estaba en peligro bajo el lago, la alegría de Cedric se convirtió en una preocupación extrema que casi lo conduce a la histeria, si Draco no lo hubiera calmado.

—Dumbledore jamás permitiría una prueba así si supiera que es peligrosa. No te preocupes. Lo lograrás sin problemas.

El Hufflepuff se tranquilizó y repentinamente se abrazó a Draco suspirando.

—Gracias —murmuró—, creo que has valido la oportunidad que te di. Draco.

Al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de él, el Slytherin se sintió realizado. Lo había conseguido.

Ese fue el principio de su amistad con el Hufflepuff de sexto curso, que se convirtió en su compañero fuera de clases, y en cierta manera, en su maestro o hermano mayor.

La segunda prueba la sufrió casi en propia piel, mientras observaba las aguas tranquilas del Lago Negro, que escondían el peligro y la angustia que debía sentirse allí abajo. Y casi se desmayó cuando al fin, tras casi cuarenta minutos de espera, la cabeza de Cedric surgió de las aguas acompañada por la de Cho Chang, su novia.

Draco tuvo que calmar a un histérico Hufflepuff que aún sentía el miedo pasado bajo el lago durante semanas. La histeria del mayor pasó al rubio, quien ya no sabía cómo quitarle de la cabeza esas ideas que se le habían formado tras la segunda prueba.

Finalmente, una noche tuvo que consolarlo, tras una escena que Cedric profirió con Chang, en la que ella intentaba evitar que su relación se rompiera.

_Es por tu seguridad_. Era la base que usaba Cedric para evitar que algún otro peligro pudiera sucederle a la chica por su culpa. _Si quererte te pone en peligro, prefiero no hacerlo._

Durante un par de meses, Draco se lo pasó en grande alardeando de poder estar al lado de Cedric, cuando Chang estaba cerca, hasta que un día Cedric le paró los pies.

—La dejé porque la quería. Sigo queriéndola, así que no presumas tanto, Slytherin bebé.

Estuvo un par de días sin recibir la atención de Cedric, que empezaba a ser vital para el día a día de Draco. Lo necesitaba, era algo más que una amistad para él. Era algo importante de verdad. Lo primero que Draco quería de verdad y había elegido conseguirlo. No iba a tirarlo por la borda con su conducta celosa.

—¿Entonces a mí no me quieres? —le preguntó una tarde, cuando lo encontró en una esquina de la biblioteca, estudiando.

Había ensayado su aparición durante horas delante del espejo. Lograría ablandar el corazón del mayor con esa simple pregunta, y unos ojos apenados, y unas manos nerviosas. Obtuvo algunos resultados.

—Conmigo no juegues a eso, Draco —apartó los libros con un suspiro y le indicó que se acercara, y lo sentó sorpresivamente sobre sus rodillas—. A ti también te quiero, pero no hay problema, porque tú puedes defenderte y no necesitas mi protección, ¿cierto?

Había sonado demasiado machista, pero a Draco le importaba muy poco en esos momentos. Le estaba diciendo que le quería, y que podía estar a su lado, que no había problema…

Asintió lentamente y dejó que la mano del Hufflepuff lo guiara hasta él y sus labios.

Sí. Eso era mucho más que una amistad. Eran el maestro y el alumno. El Hufflepuff ganador y el Slytherin egoísta.

Y su extraña relación casi termina cuando, en la tercera prueba, el concursante de Hogwarts llegó primero a la copa.

o.o.o

La guerra había empezado abiertamente. Se había estado incubando en el seno de los círculos más secretos que escondían los viejos barrios de Londres, pasando por Malfoy Manor, su propia casa, arrasando Azkaban hasta hundirla bajo las gélidas aguas del Mar del Norte.

Finalmente, tras años de preparación y reorganización que sólo unos pocos podían entrever, Lord Voldemort había atacado ante todo el mundo. Y había elegido el peor momento que Draco jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Todo Hogwarts era una explosión de gritos y alegría desde momentos antes de que el joven Cedric Diggory lograra alcanzar la copa, en el centro del laberinto que había abarcado la última y peor de las pruebas del torneo.

Draco se estaba mordiendo las manos interiormente mientras lo veía, desde las gradas externas, enfrentarse a todo tipo de bestias, hechizos, instrumentos y peligros; y superando al elegido de Durmstrang, Victor Krum, y a la ya rendida candidata de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour.

Estaba a punto de perder el sentido por la emoción retenida, cuando, justo en el momento en que el Hufflepuff tomó la copa en sus manos, hubo una explosión en ese mismo lugar tan fuerte que el corazón de Draco, por unos momentos, dejó de bombear.

Antes de que llegara el mínimo tiempo de reacción esperado, con su griterío e histeria, decenas de figuras aparecieron en el lugar de los hechos, venidas de la nada.

Lord Voldemort a la cabeza.

En cuestión de segundos, las colinas de Hogwarts se transformaron en un campo de batalla entre Mortífagos, Profesores, La Orden del Fénix recién reunida, e incluso alumnos superiores, a los que se les unieron con bastante más retraso toda una partida de aurores, que no pudieron entrar en Hogwarts a causa de las protecciones del lugar.

El parte oficial que fue presentado a la sociedad, varios días más tarde, decía que la copa del torneo había sido hechizada, para que funcionara como portal. Cuando el alumno de Hogwarts la tomó, se activó, dando permiso a medio ejército, si no entero, de Mortífagos que, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, atacaron sin reparos.

Aún no se entendía cómo Cedric Diggory había sobrevivido. Había recibido la explosión con todo su cuerpo y luego fue arrastrado, pisoteado y pateado por la ola de magos oscuros que le cayeron encima. Por suerte, ninguno se molestó en terminar con él.

Pero el joven tardó tres semanas y media para despertar de la inconsciencia en la que se había sumido desde el ataque.

Mientras esas semanas transcurrían, el asco y la repulsión tomaron la mente de Draco, a quien aquel ataque, como a la mayoría de Slytherins, le había tomado desprevenido. Bien podría haberle avisado su padre de que estuviera al tanto, o que se escondiera, o que se alejara del lugar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer algo, se había quedado traspuesto en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando hacia el laberinto que fue arrasado, mientras sus compañeros corrían por todos lados.

—Cedric…

De un solo golpe, Hogwarts fue casi conquistado, pero logró salvarse. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se dio a conocer al público entero de Inglaterra, tras más de una década de silencio, durante la cual la gran mayoría de magos creían que el mago oscuro había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra.

Porque ellos no sabían sobre la Piedra Filosofal robada en primer año, ni de cómo fue usada, sobre quién, y con qué consecuencias. Nadie había sabido que durante años, ese hombre había recuperado todo su poder en casa de una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico.

Para aquellos más inocentes en la comunidad, Lord Voldemort les había caído del cielo. Para otros, fue un momento que habían esperado con temor durante años, y, con las varitas alzadas, lograron luchar a tiempo, parando los pies a lo que había ocurrido.

La Segunda Guerra había empezado.

Muertos inocentes contados por cientos, muertes en combate contadas por decenas. El ejército de Dumbledore, la resistencia, iba a perder en cuestión de tiempo.

Y Draco no había movido un dedo en esos meses, salvo para ir a visitar a Cedric a escondidas, como y cuando podía. Hasta que dejó de ir. No podía verlo en ese estado.

No tenía el valor ni las fuerzas.

Todo a su alrededor empezaba a desmoronarse, a perder el sentido de ser y existir. Eran todo figuras sobre un espacio libre e irregular. No existían los segundos planos, ni tierra firme donde poder descansar, ni siquiera un horizonte, un final al cual aferrarse con esperanza.

Era todo tan primitivo. El miedo. La lucha. La muerte.

Su odio y su asco.

Sólo existe la guerra en esa pared cavernosa, no existen caminos firmes por los que avanzar. Un espacio y un tiempo desconocidos, eran la pura eternidad teñida con tierra y sangre, y dibujada por dedos doloridos y llenos de llagas y heridas.

Al fin, cuando la existencia de su propio ser dejó de valer algo, Draco eligió.

No podía formar parte de todo aquello que estaba sucediendo, le daba miedo. Estar en el bando oscuro, en el que iba a ganar la guerra sí o sí, quienes arrasarán por allá donde pasen, día a día.

No podía seguir allí. Sintiendo miedo, asco y odio.

Había madurado a las malas. Al fin, Draco empieza a grabarse el conocimiento sobre una capa de yeso sobre su piel. Ya no duelen los huesos, ya no se rascan las paredes, ni se tiñen del color de la muerte.

Al fin, se elige la protección, la propia elección y el pensar en sí mismo. No importa si es real lo que Draco empieza a creer, ya no importa si allá donde irá es donde debe ir, ni si lo que hará una vez marchado, será lo que debe hacer.

Una forja de la personalidad, una máscara de yeso inquebrantable, una vida nueva.

**Fin de la Prehistoria, continúará...**

Espero, espero, ESPERO que os haya gustado la introducción a este longfic que tengo en proyecto. Por favor, pido mucha consideración por mi trabajo, porque es el primer longfic que pretendo terminar, e intentaré ser lo más perfeccionista posible.

Hace un año que no estudio Arte, así que puedo haber olvidado detalles, o equivocarme en algunos otros, así que, por favor, si alguien entiende mejor que yo, que me rectifique. Estoy abierta a toda clase de críticas, dudas, ideas y opiniones. Todo ello me ayudará a continuar este fanfic por un buen camino.

También pido paciencia en el tiempo de actualización. Estoy siendo muy rigurosa con mi narración, que escribo poco a poco, y además el fic debe ser beteado al detalle. Todo ello causará tiempos muy separados. PERO si os ha gustado esta introducción al nuevo mundo de HP :D y no queréis perderos la continuación, le dáis a Story Alert y todos contentos, ¿verdad?

¡Review por favor! ¡Muchos! ¡Necesito nutrirme de ellos!

**Angie**

**LadyVoldie**


End file.
